


One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath among Friends

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [209]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bubble Bath, Cock Tease, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The four lovebirds of the Straw Hat pirate crew have a bubble bath party. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath among Friends

**One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath among Friends**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. This epic tale belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Robin had just finished filled the bathtub with water. Next, she poured in a bit of bubble bath. In mere seconds, the tub was filled with pink bubbles.

 

"There we go," she spoke up.

 

"All right!" Luffy exclaimed, stripping down to his nude form.

 

At that moment, he jumped right in. Luckily, he didn't make such a big splash. Robin couldn't help laughing.

 

"Meh." muttered Zoro. "Let's just get in, already."

 

"Way ahead of you." Nami spoke, already in the buff and stepping into the tub.

 

She sighed at how good the water felt. "I needed this."

 

Luffy stuck his head out of the water and grinned at her with that big silly grin of his, bubbles sticking to his hair.

 

"Hehehehe!" he giggled.

 

Nami smiled back at him and shook her head.

 

"You are such a goofball," she told her.

 

"But I'm your goofball," Luffy replied.

 

"Yes, you are." Nami giggled, petting the Monkey Man.

 

"Oh, brother," Zoro muttered, getting into the tub, as well.

 

"Oh, leave them be, Tiger." Robin told him, stepping into the tub. "You can be a little silly sometimes, too, you know."

 

"Name one time." Zoro spoke.

 

"Well there was that one time last week during a party when you--" Robin started.

 

"O-o-okay, that's nice," Zoro interjected, "no need to bring that up, Robin."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Wait, what happened?" Luffy asked. "I wanna hear."

 

"No, you don't," Zoro answered.

 

"But--" Luffy started.

 

"No, you don't!" Zoro barked.

 

"Okay, I don't!" Luffy cried. "Sheesh!"

 

 _'I kinda do, though.'_ he thought.

 

Nami was too relaxed to care.

 

"Mm..." she hummed, scrubbing her arm with a washcloth. "This feels so good."

 

"Tell me about it," Luffy concurred, scrubbing his feet, "This was long overdue."

 

Robin scooped up a handful of bubbles and playfully blew it Zoro's way.

 

"Hey!" Zoro exclaimed, chuckling.

 

Robin laughed, then she blew more bubbles at him. Nami giggled at the adorable display.

 

"Hey, Nami, look!" Luffy called. "Look at me!"

 

Nami looked and gasped upon seeing Luffy with a bubble beard.

 

"Look! I'm Rayleigh!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Nami laughed. "Good one!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "I try!"

 

*****At the Sabaody Archipelago*****

 

Silvers Rayleigh suddenly sneezed.

 

"You okay, there, Ray?" Shakky asked.

 

"Yeah," Rayleigh sniffled, "I think someone's making fun of me."

 

"Who would make fun of you?" Shakky inquired.

 

"...I think I might have a good idea," Rayleigh replied.

 

*****Back at the _Sunny_ *****

 

Nami, who had bubbles covering up her chest, was shampooing the wet, black mop that was Luffy's hair.

 

"Haaaa..." Luffy sighed. "Thank you, Nami!"

 

"Don't mention it, babe," Nami told him, "anything for you."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

"Besides, your hair's been long overdue for a good cleaning," Nami added, "I think I saw dandruff come off your scalp."

 

"Huh. Didn't notice." Luffy muttered. "I guess that's why my hair's been so itchy and flaky."

 

"And it got in my food," Zoro grumbled.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

"You better be," Zoro spoke, "that was really good steak!"

 

"I said 'sorry', dude!" Luffy replied. "Sheesh! Let it go!"

 

"Yeah, Zoro!" Nami piped up. "It's not the end of the world!"

 

"Zoro, remember," Robin scolded, "We're supposed to relax."

 

"Yes, Robin." Zoro complied. "Sorry."

 

"It's all right, Tiger." Robin smiled, scratching behind his ears.

 

***Purrrrrrrr...***

 

"Aww." Luffy and Nami cooed.

 

Zoro glared at them, causing them to go silent.

 

"That's what I thought."

 

Robin lightly tugged on his ear, causing him to cry out in pain.

 

"Agh! Robin!!"

 

"Behave, Zoro." Robin chided. "I mean it."

 

"Yes, Robin."

 

Robin nodded her head before she let Zoro's ear go.

 

"Good Tiger." she praised.

 

As they continued taking their bath, the ladies took the time to scrub their bodies, while the boys just sat in the water, relaxing.

 

"Ahh," Luffy sighed, "This is living."

 

"Mm-hmm," Nami hummed, placing her perky cans on Luffy's head.

 

Luffy blushed as red as a tomato.

 

"...Uhh...Nami?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm not doing anything," Nami answered, smirking, "just resting my girls...is that a problem, honey?"

 

"No...!" Luffy squeaked. "That's no problem at all...!"

 

   Robin chuckled while Zoro rolled his eye, but then the Crane Woman suddenly got up, reaching for the bubble bath, "accidentally" brushing her cans against Zoro's forehead.

 

"Oops," she spoke, pretending to be oblivious, "my bad, _Tora-kun_."

 

"Uh-huh..." Zoro murmured, his face redder than Might Gai's Night Elephant.

 

 _'Fuck, this woman really just likes teasing me, doesn't she?!'_ he thought.

 

 _'Oh, how I love teasing my Tiger,'_ Robin thought, _'It's just so fun to mess with him.'_

 

As Robin reached for the bubble bath, her jugs brushed against Zoro's face.

 

"Ngh...!" Zoro grunted, blushing as red as Luffy's cardigan.

 

"Almost..." Robin muttered, taking her sweet time. "Just...a bit...more."

 

 _'Woman, you're killing me here!'_ Zoro mentally shouted.

 

"Got it," Robin smiled as she grabbed the bubble bath.

 

She promptly sat back down, thereafter, and Zoro sighed in relief.

 

 _'Glad that's over.'_ he thought.

 

You wish, stripes.

 

At that moment, Robin started scrubbing her arms, sensually.

 

 _'Ah, damn.'_ Zoro cursed. _'Now she's really going too far!'_

 

Luffy wasn't doing any better, either. Nami was scrubbing her legs...right in front of him.

 

 _'Ohh...those legs...!'_ Luffy thought. _'Those luscious drumsticks...!!'_

 

Nami hummed a little tune, being ever so delicate as she scrubbed her long legs. Luffy chewed his lip and grabbed his head.

 

 _'Man, this is fun.'_ Nami thought, smirking deviously. _'He is so fun to tease.'_

 

Just when the guys were about to explode...

 

"We've bathed long enough, so it's about time to rinse off and go to bed." Nami piped up.

 

"I think so, too," Robin concurred.

 

 _'Was that it!?'_ Zoro shouted in his mind.

 

 _'Oh, come on!!'_ Luffy complained, mentally. _'What a rip!'_

 

   Robin and Nami rinsed their bodies of any remaining suds, and did the same with Zoro and Luffy. Next, Nami drained the tub, signaling for the others, herself included, to get out. So they did, dried themselves off, and got dressed.

 

"We should do this again, sometime," Nami beamed.

 

"I agree," Robin concurred, "Right, boys?"

 

"Uh-huh." the guys replied, halfheartedly.

 

 _'But please...no more teasing,'_ they both thought.

 

 _'Relax, boys,'_ Nami thought, _'Robin and I are done teasing for the night.'_

 

 _'Although I don't know about tomorrow,'_ Robin added with a sneaky smirk.

 

 _'Ay, dios mio.'_ Luffy murmured.

 

With that, they left the bathhouse.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy." Nami spoke, giving Luffy a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you, Gummy Monkey."

 

"Love you, too, Pretty Kitty."

 

After that, Robin kissed Zoro's cheek.

 

"Goodnight, _Tora-kun_."

 

"Goodnight, Flower Petal."

 

They walked off to their respective bedrooms, anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's different from the summary.


End file.
